


Back-alley Hunting

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonageMara Hawke and a couple of her buddies are out hunting bandits for stress relief. Things take a turn for the unexpected when a templar shows up looking for aid.





	Back-alley Hunting

**Prompt 5:** A few drops of rain, an explosion of laughter, a flash of silver, a sense of danger, a smile. 

 

She strolled down the alleyway as if she owned it. The sky had gone from overcast to thick with thunderhead clouds and deep grey. The air would be filled with ominous rumblings in a matter of minutes, most likely. Most folks with good sense would be heading for home or the nearest friendly establishment for shelter from the coming storm.

 

Mara  Hawke ’s lips curved into a smile as she came to a dead end. She wasn’t like most people, and the idea of her having good sense was a matter that was hotly debated by most of her family and friends since relocating to Kirkwall.  That was fine. Let them argue. She had things to do, such as what she was doing right then: playing bait.  Bandits, gangs, and other assorted ne’er-do-wells rarely let the weather interfere with their business. 

 

A scrape of stout boots on the stones announced her first “visitor.” A faint whiff of lyrium made her sense of danger tingle. A templar come to harass the lone apostate?  She turned to see who it was and immediately swore under her breath. Not someone to take out her stress on. 

 

“Ser Emeric, what brings you here?”

 

Hawke tried to make her tone cheerful. She was anything but; she had been really looking forward to blasting some bandits or other idiots into the great beyond.  Between dealing with snobby neighbors in Hightown and Mother ignoring how happy she was with Merrill and persisting in scheduling her for blind dates with sons of nobles, she had some  things  to work out. 

 

“Your manservant, the dwarf, he said I might find you out in this part of the city looking for some ‘amusement.’”

 

“Well, you found me. What’s on your mind?” she smirked. 

 

“Several years ago, you helped investigate the disappearance of a woman, a Ninette de Carrac. I’ve come upon a lead. A man named Gascard DuPuis had met with both her and the mage Mharen before they’d vanished. The city guard investigated him and found nothing. My Commander has forbidden me from continuing with this investigation,” he said.

 

A  flash of silver caught Mara’s eye. She cried out before things could take a turn for the unfortunate. 

 

“Isabela! Wait! Friendly! Not a target!”

 

“Target?” the templar asked in confusion. 

 

A dark-haired elven woman joined the trio with a bubbly, “Aneth ara! We’re hunting bandits! Hawke plays bait and then we sneak up on them!”

 

An explosion of laughter erupted from Isabela’s belly. “Oh, kitten. We need to work on your subtlety.” She turned to regard the man with an arched brow. “What’re you two gossiping about? Give me the juicy bits!”

 

“I _think_ he was about to ask us for assistance, if I’m not mistaken?” Mara shot a questioning look Emeric’s way. 

 

H e nodded and passed over a note. “DuPuis is in the city. This is the address. Perhaps you and your associates could go and have a look around? I’m almost certain he’s involved! Either he is the killer or knows who is! But we cannot do anything without proof. If you can find anything confirming his involvement or innocence,  it  would be greatly appreciated.” 

 

Mara shrugged. Something constructive to do would make for a decent enough distraction. “We’ll see what we can do. Shall we go fetch Fenris, girls?”

 

The first few drops of rain fell as they reached the elf’s abode.

 


End file.
